


Tied up

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fujigaya comes barging into his apartment, nearly exploding with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

“Taisuke, I really need to vacuum the apartment,” Yokoo pulls back from Fujigaya's lips, a firm grip on his shoulders to hold him down against the mattress.  
“At least let me suck you off,” Fujigaya pouts; although it's a tempting option, Yokoo has a better idea. “Play with me,” he whines next, and Yokoo lets go of his shoulders, straddles his stomach to keep him in place, leans to the side for the box of toys that is discreet, but not the slightest hidden.  
“Alright. I'll play,” he smiles as he takes his silk ropes out of the box, strokes a hand from one of Fujigaya's shoulders to his wrist, takes it in his hand and Fujigaya gladly holds it out as he does the same to the other arm. With skillful hands he quickly loops the rope around both wrists, several times before he continues around the loop, between his wrists, until his hands are tied together firmly.  
“The shirt?” Fujigaya asks as his hands are brought above his head and Yokoo starts tying them to the bed frame with another rope.  
“I suppose I'll have to cut it open if we want to take it off,” he says, on purpose sounds nonchalant; sees in Fujigaya eyes how much that thought turns him on. The pants however he pulls right off after he moves to the side, isn't the tiniest bit surprised to find a growing erection, and he's even less surprised when his legs part as if on instinct. “Calm down,” Yokoo hushes him, except he doesn't _really_ need him to be calmer, prefers it when he's on the border to desperate like now. It's hotter, even though they're a couple, when Fujigaya comes barging into his apartment because he's nearly exploding with lust and completely unable to stop himself.  
“Undress,” he demands, in the least powerful way possible, but Yokoo shakes his head, reaches for the lubrication also in the box.  
“No.” He pours the lube carelessly straight onto the base of Fujigaya's cock, lets it drizzle onto his balls, then onto his own hand before he wraps it around his erection, works him fully hard, then moves on to his opening. He finds it clenching and he thinks he knows why; that he's tied up, that Yokoo isn't taking his clothes off, that he's feeling like he's going to get used. Fujigaya has a dirty mind like that, is so easy to turn on if you know what buttons to push.

That's also why the first finger slips in easily, the second not much slower, and Fujigaya's hips are already rocking on their own as Yokoo fucks him with his fingers.  
“You're not going to come this fast, are you?” he taunts him; the only response he gets is a frustrated moan and wider movements. “I guess I'll have to do something about your wriggling.” He pulls his fingers away, wipes them on the back of Fujigaya's thigh, then reaches for the box again. A vibrator and more ropes; he feels Fujigaya's eyes on him and sees the state of his mind when he flicks a glance to his cock, dark and hard and twitching. The vibrator slides in smoothly after being lubed up, and he turns it on to the lowest setting while he starts working with the ropes again. Around his thigh, a few times, then grabs his lower leg and pushes it up tight to the thigh as he loops it around his calf just as many times. The result is his inability to straighten his leg, and Yokoo is content with the tightness of it.  
“I trust that I don't need to tie your ankles down too,” he mumbles as he starts with the second leg, and Fujigaya shakes his head.  
“Just fuck me,” he gets out, just in time for Yokoo to finish his last knot.  
He crawls up Fujigaya's body until they're eye to eye, smooths a hand along his body, feels the shiver that follows. “You really want it, don't you.” His hand reaches his hip bone, slides from there to his crotch, purposely avoids his cock as he moves down to where the vibrator is sticking out. He turns it up, first two steps up to medium, then one step more, closer to high, and Fujigaya's moan become more frequent. “Stay,” he says then, like Fujigaya had a choice, and gets up, off the bed.

Fujigaya looks frustrated when he realizes what's about to happen, that he won't even be heard, but he doesn't protest and Yokoo knows that when he's done with his apartment, Fujigaya will be so ready that he'll do anything he's told to.


End file.
